vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magistrate
Talk Sprite= |-|Talk Sprite (Defeated)= |-|Overworld Sprite= |-|Battle Sprite= |-|True Face= Summary The Magistrate is the main antagonist of Gingiva. He is the ruler of the unnamed nation that the game takes place in. Despite being a male himself, he holds misandric views; since men are only useful for labor and can easily be replaced by machines, he sees no practical value for men in the future. He believes men are best castrated to circumvent their aggressive tendencies, and that women are best decapitated for their sentimental ones, with the latter having their cropped off heads replaced with synthetic material. He views anybody below him as weak sycophants to his authority, often using words like "cattle". He views those who fail as incompetent, and that they must be eradicated. He communicates via hologram projectors throughout the world. While the holographic bodies can be killed and can fight back, the holograms are merely non-corporeal bodies. This is most likely so The Magistrate can present himself to the presses and protect himself from violent assaults. Due to the ubiquitous presence of these projectors throughout the unnamed nation, The Magistrate is omniscient to a degree, as not much happens without his projectors being able to pick it up. Behind the projections is The Magistrate's true face, a massive building-sized jellyfish-like beast with green cap, possessing lizardlike eyes and a small mouth with several rows of teeth on the inside. On the bottom are twelve visible tentacles, with the two in the center being much larger and more prominent. This grotesque monster-like form is likely a parallel to politicians in real life, and how who they really are is much different than what they want others to believe. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: The Magistrate, The Marquess Origin: Gingiva Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Governor, Ruler, Hologram Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility (Only appears in the game as holograms via his projectors), Image Projection, Teleportation, Magic, Empathic Manipulation (Possesses love spells), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Low-level Reality Warping (via System Error, which seemingly distorts reality by creating a glitch), Can invoke/amplify sun rays so intense that they can inflict damage, the Kirlian Eye grants him access to Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Can Summon Automatons, Image Projection Attack Potency: Universe level+ '''(Can contend with Genie, presumably killed the Queen Mother Most High) | '''Universe level+ (Should be considerably stronger than his sentient projections) Speed: FTL '''(Can react to light-based techniques like Gun Metal Gleam from Genie), '''Nigh-Omnipresent via his many projectors | FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ '''| '''Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee extended, likely up to dozens of meters via Savvies/Magic Standard Equipment: *'Projectors' - The Magistrate uses numerous holographic projectors scattered throughout the unnamed world that Gingiva takes place in. The Magistrate only appears in the game through communication using these projectors. The projected holographic bodies can be harmed, but they are still non-corporeal, won't go die completely unless the projectors are destroyed, and harming them won't hurt The Magistrate. These holographic bodies are also capable of physically affecting tangible beings. *'The Kirlian Eye' - The Magistrate did not believe in the soul until he saw that it could be extracted, so he made The Kirlian Eye -- a machine that extracts the soul essences from a victim. It creates a blinding flash of light, and forces the victim's life to appear in summary before them before separating their soul from their body. In other cases, it can also do this via its stinger. Intelligence: Should be very high. Very skilled at manipulating and deceiving the pubilc. Due to the amount of projectors that are scattered throughout the nation, he is omniscient to a degree, as not much goes on in the world without it coming to his attention. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: *'Love Spells' - The Magistrate initially used this to try and win a girl over from another magician. The two magician's had a contest; the most powerful love spell wins. They both used their love spells on the girl, and they were both equally as powerful and collided with the girl simultaneously, tearing her heart in two and making her die in agony. It was through this that The Magistrate witnessed the existence of the soul. *'Forcefields' - The Magistrate has been shown creating cubic forcefields to trap people, as he did with Gingiva and company. The Magistrate's Savvies (Effigy): *'Cosmic Curtain '- A massive, all-encompassing net-like structure of energy is thrown at the opponent. *'System Error' - Distorts reality by creating a glitch in the system in order to inflict damage. *'Overexposure '- Invokes intense sun rays to damage the opponent from overexposure. The True Magistrate's Savvies: *'Toxic Touch' - Damages and poisons a target. *'Wedding Confetti' - Fires high-concentrated bursts of confetti to damage opponents. *'Conscription' - Summons an Automaton. *'Carthagian Solution' - A ring of rainbow-shaped light focuses in on the center of the screen, and then explodes into several pillars of energy. *'Sad Clown '- Projects the image of a crying clown over the opponent, damaging them. Key: Projections (Effigies) | The True Magistrate Note: Due to not being a projection, The True Magistrate doesn't have intangibility, non-corporeality, or anything that his projections possess by virtue of being a projection. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rulers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Image Comics Category:Magic Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gingiva Category:John Clowder Category:RPG Maker Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 2